New Year, New Drama, Same Old Laguna
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Sequel to Laguna Beach Degrassi Style: Jenna's finally a senior so that means its her turn to rule the school... With new friends, new enemies and new boys it seems like it could be a really good year at Laguna High, that is if Jenna were able to forget about Jake...Kenna, Jatie, Becky/OC, KC/OC, other couples inside
1. Prologue

New Year, New Drama, Same Old Laguna

**Disclaimer: This is the sequel to Laguna Beach Degrassi Style! Teennick and MTV owns everything! R and R please!**

**AN: Sorry I forget to mention but Adam was a senior along with Eli, Clare, Katie, Jake, Alli, Drew and Marisol!**

_Couples: Kenna, Jatie, Becky/OC, KC/OC, OC/Katie, Cam/Maya, Tori/Zig past Jakenna, Becky/Adam_

Prologue

This is Laguna Beach, California. A small town in Orange County. You may have heard of it, it's a place I call home.

That's me Jenna! I just finished up my senior year at Laguna Beach High School, and my friends and I ruled the school!

This is my best friend Becky. With our exs off at college it was our year to flirt with some new boys! But of course we had some competition.

That's Allison. She's a drama queen! No, really! When she isn't staring in the school plays, she's making a play for Becky's boyfriend.

And that brings us to Colin. Colin is Laguna's very own bad boy! I warned Becky to watch out for him. He's so hot but such a heartbreaker! I guess it takes one to know one.

You all know who that is, KC! He's best friends with Colin! Those types always stick together. KC really grew up this year, and I really noticed! But so did Allison's best friend, Madison.

Yeah, she may look all nice and innocent, but I'm not buying it!

As long as those two stay out of my life, we'll be okay! Right, like that will happen!

And speaking of staying out of my life, you guys are probably wondering what happened to Katie? Well Katie spent exactly one semester in San Francisco with Jake before she bailed and moved back to Laguna. I call that the day she left!

She thought it was her chance to finally get Jake, uh yeah right! I guess things didn't end up happily ever after! I mean how could they, Jake called me almost every day!

And even worse, Katie's sister Maya is coming to Laguna High... I thought I could escape those Matlin's once and for all, I was so wrong!

As for me, I'm having the time of my life, but last years seniors were coming home for Christmas Break, and I had to tell Jake I moved on.

I mean I felt bad of course, but I'm not letting anything ruin my senior year!


	2. Trailer

Trailer

**AN: I have decided not to use Bianca and Owen after all, sorry but I just feel like I have no use for them in this story! So sorry, enjoy!**

_If you thought last year was full of drama_

"You were with Katie last night, you just lied to me!"

"So you never hooked up with Jake?"

"You're like my first and only actual real relationship!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

_Wait until you see what drama comes with the new teens at Laguna Beach High._

"We are finally seniors! It's our turn to rule the school!"

"Cheers to that!"

"He like can't handle the fact that I have like moved on, and he has to be a dick about it!"

"Another Matlin? I couldn't stand Katie, now her sister is at our school too! Ugh!"

_New friendships_

"We should hang out this year some more!"

"Okay!"

_New Rivals_

"Like what the fuck is she wearing! And she's flirting with KC right in front of me! Like how does he even stand her!"

"Everything from her hair to her personality is fake!"

"It's pathetic that Katie is moving back here! She's a total dumbass dude!"

_New Hookups_

"What do you think would happen if you and me like had a relationship that like lasted?"

"I don't know!"

"I want Jeff so badly!"

"Are you and KC like official?"

"I don't know?"

_New Heartbreak_

"You treat me like your girlfriend and that's not what I want!"

"Zig is cheating on you! I used to cheat on Jake all the time! I would know!"

"I don't care about him or whatever, but if I find out from someone that he's fucking someone else I'm gonna be pissed and I'm gonna tell you, because I still care about you!"

_New Jealousy_

"Katie's pretty hot man! Is she seeing anyone?"

"Why? Are you interested in her?"

"Why are you jealous?"

"KC is going with Jenna to Winter Formal!"

"No he's going with me!"

_New Everything_

"So much DRAMA!"

*Jenna and KC are making out*

*Adam sees Becky flirting with another guy*

*Katie and a new guy are flirting with a jealous Jake in the background*

*Jenna smiles flirty at Jeff*

*The group of seniors are at the bonfire*

*Jenna and Becky hug each other at graduation*

"We were both drunk out of our minds to think about anyone else at that moment, dude!" KC said with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 1: Since You've Been Gone

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Laguna Beach in any way! I also do not own any of the original characters from the shows! I only own my OC'S! Don't forget to R and R please!**

Jenna Middleton, Becky Baker and Tori Santamaria sat out on lawn chairs near the pool, admiring the view of the town from Jenna's backyard.

"It's so much better that we are seniors instead of juniors this year!" Becky said as she applied sunscreen to her already tan legs.

"Doesn't it seem like we were just freshman?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Becky and Tori immediately agreed.

"I remember freshman orientation! Like what I wore, how nervous I was walking around school getting a tour! I like remember everything!" Becky said with a laugh.

"You got a tour? Dork!" Tori exclaimed with a laugh.

"I like didn't know where any of my classes were!" Becky defended.

"I was a dork though," Becky admitted.

"Yeah you were!" Jenna teased.

"I still am!" Becky giggled.

"I feel like now that we are seniors, you kind of just mature a lot more! Like with drama and gossip, when you hear about it, you just don't care anymore!" Becky pointed out.

"I love not caring!" Jenna agreed. "The weather is so nice for December! Like Christmas is in two weeks! All the people who graduated last year are coming back soon!"

"It's weird?" Tori said.

"It's gonna be so weird seeing Jake again!" Jenna said.

"What did Jake say when you called and told him you wanted to see other people?" Becky asked curiously.

"Jake was pissed!" Jenna said with a shrug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At San Francisco State University, Jake Martin woke up to a loud ringing sound in his dorm room. He sighed with annoyance as he shut off his alarm and got out of bed.

"What are you looking forward to about going home?" His roommate Chris asked as they walked to the train station, since Jake was heading back to Laguna for Christmas break.

"The beach... My own bed! Privacy dude!" Jake exclaimed happily.

"The girls?" Chris teased with a laugh.

"The girls? No girls..." Jake replied.

"How are things gonna be with you and Jenna?" Chris asked curiously.

"I dunno?" Jake shrugged as the train pulled up to the station.

"Kay well have fun back home! I see you when you get back to so cal!" Chris said.

"Alright man!" Jake said giving him a high five and wave before getting on the train.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie Matlin sighed as she unpacked her suitcases at her parents house in Laguna Beach.

Her rash decision to come back home to Laguna for good was recent. San Fran just didn't work out for her. So she had no idea what she wanted in life yet, sue her!

She had just finished unpacking when the doorbell rang.

She quickly left her room and headed to the front door that kept ringing.

"Hi! Ah!" Marisol squealed from the other side of the door as Katie opened it revealing her best fried Marisol Lewis, who she instantly pulled in for a tight embrace.

"Hi how are you? Look at you! You look so pretty!" Marisol exclaimed as she entered the house.

"Look how cute you look!" Katie replied.

"Give me a hug!" Marisol demanded pulling Katie in for a hug. "Are you so excited to be home?"

"Yes!"

"I'm happy to be home too! OMG your house it so pretty! It's all put together and everything!" Marisol bounced with excitement.

"I know I have furniture now!"

"How was San Francisco? Are you like back for good?"

"Yep!"

"Are you excited?"

"Yea, I did all of my packing it's all done!"

"Oh I wanna see! Now we could hang out together before I have to go back to school!" Marisol said as they walked down the hallway.

After seeing Katie's room they walked back out into the living room and sat on the couch together.

"I'm so excited for my Christmas party tomorrow! Everyone's coming!" Marisol said excitedly. Katie couldn't wait to see Jake again!

(With Jake)

Jake groaned as he left the train station and entered the cab to take him to his house. He was finally back in Laguna.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"I'm gonna miss you next year!" Jenna said as she cuddled with Jake on the beach, earlier that summer before they went their separate ways._

_"I'm gonna come hang out with you, even if you have a boyfriend!" Jake said as they stated off into the ocean.._

_"I'm not gonna get a boyfriend!" Jenna insisted as they kissed._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Jake just stared out the window as he thought about Jenna. Last year was a rough one, but everything had worked out in the end, until now!

(FLASHBACK)

"_Your my first and my only like actual real relationship!"_

_"What would happen in your perfect world?"_

_"Every time you'd come back we'd still be together. and you wouldn't hook up with any girls, and I wouldn't hook up with any guys!" Jenna replied with a laugh._

_"Then don't hook up with any guys!" Jake mumbled sternly._

_"Okay then don't hook up with any girls."_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Jake sighed as he thought back to the good memories he share with Jenna. Now it was so awkward to even talk to her. He had no idea what to expect when he sees her eventually.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Jake, hey it's Jenna! I just wanted to tell you this before you've heard it from someone else! I've been seeing this guy Luke, so why don't we just talk when you are in Laguna?"_

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Jake looked out the window at the familiar surroundings as the taxi reached his house. He payed and thanked the driver as he got out and entered his house.

(With Jenna)

"When does Jake come back to town?" Becky asked as she and Jenna walked along the pier.

"He comes back today actually, but I haven't talked to him in like a week!" Jenna admitted.

"Really? That's the last time you've talked to him?" Becky sounded surprisedx

"Yeah I've been fine! I think it's better that we don't talk as much!"

"Yeah!" Becky agreed.

"Oh it's him," Jenna said before she picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Middleton!" Jake said with a smirk as he talked.

"Hey Martin! What are you doing?" Jenna asked curiously.

"You wanna meet up?" Jake asked.

"Yeah what do you wanna do?" Jenna replied.

"Wanna meet me at Oak Street Beach or something?" Jake suggested..

"Right now?" Jenna asked confused..

"Well I just finished up packing so?" Jake shrugged..

"Well can you do it later cause I have to go to the mall!" Jenna interrupted.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"I'm going to the mall so can we just meet right now?" Jenna persuaded.

"Well alright!" Jake agreed after a moment.

"Okay bye!" Jake said hanging up.

"Bye!" Jenna said hanging up before saying goodbye to Becky and going to meet Jake.

A few minutes later she got out of her car an arrived at the beach.

"Hey..." Jenna said walking up to Jake nervously.

"Hi..." Jake replied as he hugged Jenna and quickly kissed her on the on the head.

"How are you?" She asked curiously.

"Good!" Jake replied uncertainly. The tension was so obviously you could cut through it with a knife.

"So..."

"So..."

"What are you doing over break?"

"Just hanging out with family I guess.."

"What?"

"Just hanging out with family! What are you doing?" Jake asked..

"Just sit at home!" Jenna replied as Jake sat on the sand. Jenna hit him lightly on the head as he hit her back playfully by pushing her hands away.

"Cheer up!" Jenna whispered softly.

"Why cheer up I'm fine!" Jake insisted as he stood up.

"You cheer up!" Jake mumbled.

"I'm fine! Your being weird!" Jenna exclaimed.

"I'm not being weird!" Jake said defensively.

"Yeah you are!" Jenna replied firmly.

"Cool!" Jake said with a 'I could care less expression' as Jenna laughed.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jenna asked curiously.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Are you still mad at me!" Jenna repeated confusedly.

"What no! I'm just-" Jake said.

"You're what?" Jenna asked not sure if she heard him right.

"Nothing, like what am I supposed to be really happy to see you or something!" Jake asked rudely.

"Um no that's not what I'm saying!" Jenna scoffed, angrily.

"Dude I'm good!" Jake shrugged.

"Uh..." Jenna said unsure of what to do.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Jenna snapped as Rey awkwardly stood next to each other gazing out into the pure blue ocean.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go!" Jenna decided after a few moments of pure silence.

"What? Jake asked confused.

"I mean there's no point in staying here so..." Jenna said before walking away with a uncertain look. Jake said sighed before slumping down and staring off into the ocean.

"Hey I'm coming to get you! I just left the beach! Jake's a fucking idiot!" Jenna exclaimed into her phone, talking to Becky as she drove.

"He's like so immature, he can't even hang out with me for like a minute- god he's such an idiot!" Jenna explained angrily.

"He can't like handle the fact that I have like moved on so he has to be a dick about it! He like can't even be mature and have a normal conversation with me, he has to get this little attitude!" She shouted.

"I HATE boys!- No I hate boys, yeah it's because their immature and stupid!" Jenna exclaimed frustrated as she drove off.

(Later that day)

Adam Torres sighed as he walked down the street and over to, his ex-girlfriend, Becky Baker's house. He had heard she got a new boyfriend over the summer and now he was meeting up with her to get closure or whatever.

"Thanks for meeting me!" Becky said as they sat down on Becky's back patio.

"How are the kids?" Adam teased with a laugh as Becky gave him a death glare as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Lighten up, I'm joking! You could smile you know!" Adam joked as Becky threw him a cheesy smile.

"How are you?" Becky asked staring at her shoes awkwardly.

"How am I! I'm great, how are you?"

"Wonderful, thanks!"

"How's your boyfriend?" He asked sourly..

"Good!" She replied quickly.

"That good to hear!"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked curiously..

"Nope!"

"Why,"

"I don't know I dot wanna see anyone right now!"

"Sorry," Becky said in a low voice.

"Sorry for what? Why are you saying sorry? I just wanna be chill with you!"

"We are chill!"

"Really well Colin doesn't let you take to me from what I hear!" Adam said bitterly, bringing up Becky's boyfriend Colin Lowe.

"He doesn't care if I talk to you! But it's like a common respect thing!"

"After what we've been through, we shouldn't be so on edge with each other!" Adam said.

"But Adam you know and you've admitted it before that you make it like this!" Becky exclaimed frustratedly.

"I don't want him to think I still wanna be involved with you! I don't want him to care but if I find out that he's fucking someone else I'm gonna be pissed and I'm gonna call you, because I still care about you!" Adam exclaimed firmly. Becky just nodded sadly in return.

(With Clare)

Alli smiled as she walked up to Clare's house. She hasn't seen anyone in Laguna since she left for college in Colorado in August.

Within a few seconds Clare opened the door.

"OMG hi!" Clare called out excitedly as she gave Alli a huge hug.

"How are you?" Alli asked as she walked inside.

"Good. How are you doing? How's school!" Clare asked curiously as they went into Clare's living room.

"Really good so far! I'm getting good grades, I have a new roommate named Jane too!" Alli announced excitedly.

"That's awesome to hear! I met a couple new friends at Yale! I have two roommates they are these two girls named Holly J and Anya! They are best friends but super nice and they always include me in things!" Clare said with a smile.

"Thats great! I'm so glad to be home!" Alli nodded in approval happily.

"So have you talked to Dave recently?" Clare asked curiously.

"Yeah, he has a new girlfriend named Abby, he sent me a picture! Shes really pretty and seems nice! That's all the matters right?"

"Yeah, did you guys end on a friendly note?"

"Totally, its better off this way anyway! So tell me about you and Eli?" Alli pressed on as they entered Clare's old bedroom.

"This is gonna take a while..."

"I'm all ears!"

**Next Time on New Year, New Drama, Same Old Laguna: Marisol's Christmas party has finally arrived, but when Jenna and Jake meet again only drama comes out of it! And later, Katie and Jake hang out and Jenna has a girl's night out.**


End file.
